


Santa Gabey Part 2

by EzmEmily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Making Love, Part two bitches, Sex, Sexy Santa, candy cane, reader being sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I felt like this had to be done</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Gabey Part 2

 

"Ok honey. You get yourself comfy, and I'l l go a slip into your gift" I said rolling off my side of the bed, kissing him on the nose

"Sure thing sweet thing, don't be long" said Gabe laying a smack on my ass in a playful manner 

"Hey now, none of that or Gabey is not gonna get any sugar"

"Sorwy bb" Gabe pouted, that cute pout when he puckered his lips and made those puppy eyes slash bedroom eyes at me 

"I'll be back in a mo tiger" I said as I went round the bedroom door and to the bathroom

I closed the door to the bathroom door and switched on the light. I made sure that Gabriel was not peeking in the keyhole, I knew what that devilish angel was like. But no. He was not there, he was being a boy good for once. I went to get the Victoria's Angel bag that I hid from sights in the cabinet under the sink. I had brought this a few weeks ago before the start of December. I got it in a sale

It was a sexy Santa negligee. It was tiny, red and see through, on the top was a little white ruff collar that hung on my shoulders. The outfit came with these red lacy knickers that would no doubt drive him wild because they were so easily seen under the negligee, it was just as small on me and looked like they had been painted on my body. And the whole thing was complete with these see though red stockings that attached to the knickers with little clips on the side. On the tops of the stockings was this lace patterns, patterns of a Christmas theme. like little candy canes.

Oh speaking of candy canes. I rummaged in the bag a found the canes that I also got. They were Gabe's favrioute flavor. Cream and cookies with a hint of strawberry. I knew Gabe's sweet tooth like no other and I intend to use that tonight.

I slipped on the tiny outfit, pulled on the stockings and placed on the bones item. A Santa hat, stuck one of the candy canes and went back to the bedroom

"Are you ready sugar. I can't wait for my gift" I heard Gabe say outside the door

"I'm ready honey, just close your eyes and I'll come in"

"You got it sweets"

I peaked round the door frame and saw he did indeed have his eyes closed. I felt my cheeks begin to burn when I saw him. He was utterly naked in my bed, only covered by my covers below his waist, he had his arms around his head and. He was had on of those smirks on his face. A smirk like the cat that just got the cream

I finally entered the bedroom and sashayed up to the bed and crawled on straddling him by his hips when duvet met skin. 

"I hear someones been a naughty boy this year. Now we can't have that can we?" I said in the sexiest voice I could muster 

I could see Gabe fighting to not open his eyes, I t made me giggle seeing the wild fluttering of his lashes as he fort not to open them

"Not opening your eyes till I say eh? Good boy, there may be hope for you this year" 

I traced my finger down his cheek, his grin grew wider and he leaned into the spider like touch 

"Please suger, let me see you"

"Use of the P word. My you are learning to be a good boy. Santa might have something nice for you after all"

I took the candy cane that I slipped into the straps of my stockings and unwrapped in. I smiled as I watched Gabriel's face twitch at the sound of the wrapper as I tore it of the cane

"Tongue out" I ordered 

Gabe slipped out his sliver tongue between his thin pink lips. I hovered the candy close to the tip of his tongue. I gently traced it along the tip. Gabe twitched as his taste buds become excited 

"I see you can do as your told" I said teasingly as I flicked the candy cane away and placed it in my own mouth 

"Please baby. No more teasing. Let me see my beautiful girl" Gabe pleaded

"Awww poor baby, well ok then. Open your eyes"

Gabe's eyes shot open fast and just as I predicted. His eyes seem to spin like fruit machines on the jackpot 

"Like what you see tiger" I giggles, playing with the fluffy ball on my Santa hat 

"Mmmm daddy likes what he sees alright. Damn. This little thing shows you off beautifully, it shows off your curves and you sweet thing have more curves than a hot wheels track"

I leaned back rubbing my lace knickers on his growing erection. Gabe moaned and continued on 

"Dad you are so sexy, your are the sexiest, most foxy woman I have ever met and I love you. I love my gift, but I have to say as much as I like seeing your body in this tiny red thing. I want nothing more to rip it off you and ravish the day lights out of you" 

"Mmm I like that idea very much baby. But I think it's more fun to tease you more" 

 

(Part three anyone. and any suggestions. I'm taking suggestions. Thanks for reading my loves. Tee-tee for then ta-ta for now)


End file.
